This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides well tools operable via thermal expansion resulting from reactive materials.
Power for actuating downhole well tools can be supplied from a variety of sources, such as batteries, compressed gas, etc. However, even though advancements have been made in supplying power for actuation of well tools, the various conventional means each have drawbacks (e.g., temperature limitations, operational safety, etc.). Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of actuating downhole well tools.